


My God, It's Full of Stars

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Series: One Ray Two Ray Old Ray New Ray, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-08-21
Updated: 1999-08-21
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser and Ray take an educational outing. This story is a sequel toSauce.





	My God, It's Full of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

This story is slash, containing characters who (sadly) do not belong to me and both happen to be men who want to have sex with each other. I'm not writing this for any gain other than my own personal amusement. Rating is NC-17 for hot sweaty male-on-male sex. If this bothers you, don't read it.

What follows is the eleventh installment in the "One Ray, Two Ray, Old Ray, New Ray" (with all due deference to Dr. Suess) which will have something in it to please or offend everyone, including Fraser/Kowalski pairings, Fraser/Vecchio, and even Vecchio/Kowalski. You have been warned.

This is a PWP that takes place sometime between "Sauce" and "Asylum". All previous stories archived at http://members.tripod.com/wtnsslist. Permission granted to archive at that sight, as well as any and all other Due South archives.

Summary: Fraser and Ray take a trip to the planetarium.

any comments, suggestions, or complaints can be sent to me at

"My God, It's Full of Stars"

Barbara J. Webb

Ray clutched at the arms of his chair as it tilted further back than he had been expecting. Fraser lay a comforting hand on his wrist. "Relax, Ray."

Leaning his head back against the top of the chair, the detective stared at the bland white light above him. "I don't know how I let you talk me into this. We're just gonna be staring at the ceiling for an hour?"

"Actually, planetarium shows can be deeply educational and more than a little bit of fun. Every civilization, since the dawn of time, has created some sort of mythology revolving around the lights they saw in the heavens. The Babylonians, for example, saw-"

"Fraser!" 

"Yes, Ray?"

"Don't ruin the ending for me, okay?"

"Understood."

The lights started to dim and Kowalski took a quick glance around before they were immersed in a blanket of darkness. The mid-afternoon show on a weekday was almost empty - with no one sharing a row with the cop and the Mountie. In fact, with his seat tilted back, Ray couldn't see a single other person than Fraser. "I still can't believe I let you talk me into this on my day off."

"Shh."

As the stars began to appear on the ceiling, Ray became aware of Fraser's thumb still lightly stroking his wrist. Like that wasn't going to be distracting. Not that he had any desire for Fraser to stop. The announcer began speaking, projecting pretty pictures up onto the ceiling, and Fraser leaned to whisper in Ray's ear. "Isn't in amazing how-"

"Shh." 

Fraser nodded and turned his attention back to the ceiling, his fingers squeezing Ray's arm, then releasing. That was no good - the last place Ray wanted Fraser's hand was back in Fraser's lap. He lay his palm across Fraser's arm where it touched his on the seat divider, then walked his fingers down to find Fraser's. "You know what I never could understand?"

"What's that, Ray?" In the darkness, Fraser's voice was a disembodied, but intimate murmur that sent shivers down Ray's neck. 

"Okay, so they show these pictures on the ceiling that are supposed to be the constellations. But then there are only, like, five stars. So how did the Babylonians or Chinese or whoever come up with those pictures when I can't see the picture on those stars even after I saw the picture." His fingers were lightly tracing the lines of Fraser's palm as he spoke. In the darkness, he had only touch to alert him to Fraser's reactions and was hyper aware of every spasm of Fraser's hand when he found a sensitive spot. 

"It's all very subjective. Both the constellation identifications and the stories that inspired them evolved over a great deal of time, influenced by a great number of-"

Ray leaned over and pressed his lips against Fraser's ear. "Fraser," he whispered, breathing warm air against the Mountie's earlobe.

"Yes, Ray?" This time, Fraser's voice didn't sound as steady as usual. Being fondled in the darkness was apparently having an effect on him.

"I didn't really want an answer to that. It was one of them hypothetical rhetorical thingies." His tongue darted into Fraser's ear, and Ray could hear the sounds of the Mountie shifting in his seat.

"We should be watching the show." 

That was hardly a difficult choice for Ray - fondle the Mountie or stare at a bunch of lights on the ceiling. "You do whatever you want, Frase." He continued to play with Fraser's ear, running his tongue along the edge, then sucking the lobe into his mouth, then blowing lightly across it. Now Fraser was noticeably squirming.

"Ray, this is neither the time nor the place for that sort of activity."

"I bet I can change your mind." Working a hand into the gap between two buttons of Fraser's plaid shirt, Ray ran it over Fraser's defined chest. Through the undershirt, Ray found a nipple and circled his index finger around it. "You don't really want me to stop, do you?"

Fraser glanced around, as though trying to see if their hissed conversation was drawing any attention, but Ray was sure the Mountie wouldn't be able to see any more people than he had. "I still think this should wait until after-"

Fraser's words were cut off in a sharp intake of breath and his body lifted a couple inches from his seat as Ray pinched the nipple solidly through the thin cotton. "See? You know you want it," Ray teased, rubbing his thumb over the now very erect spot of sensitive flesh. 

Fraser had no verbal response to that, only turned his head to catch Ray's lips in his. The kiss was light, breathy, as Fraser's soft mouth just barely moved against Ray's. Ray continued to tease Fraser's nipple as they deepened the oral exchange, Ray's tongue stroking Fraser's. The Mountie responded by pressing his tongue further into Ray's mouth, and the detective sucked it suggestively.

Ray could feel the tightness in Fraser's chest as he tried to keep quiet, holding back his moan of pleasure. On the edge of Ray's attention, the planetarium employee droned on. "These constellations are part of the winter ellipse, visible in Chicago from the month of...."

Pulling away from Fraser, Ray leaned back in his chair. "Gee, Fraser, I'm sorry. You're right. This is a bad time and place and everything." He folded his arms behind his head, feigning engrossment in the magnified picture of the Pleiades. 

"Right you are." And Fraser similarly leaned back in his chair, looking up at the sky, causing Ray to wonder if maybe he'd timed his withdrawal badly - if Fraser still wasn't aroused enough to argue with Ray in the matter. The Mountie seemed utterly content to sit there and watch the presentation, one hand behind his head, the other draped across the seat divider so his hand was hanging just inches over Ray. A potentially disastrous tactical mistake, as Ray was now incredibly aroused and didn't want Fraser's attention to leave him.

But Fraser, it seemed, had not abandoned the game after all. It took Ray a few moments to notice the feather-light brush of Fraser's fingers across the hard bulge in his jeans, but as Fraser's fingers continued to skim back and forth without exerting anything but the lightest pressure - barely noticeable through the thick cotton \- causing the most delightful sensation. Ray lifted his hips, but Fraser's hand pulled back as well, keeping the touch from exerting any more pressure.

"Fraser."

"Yes, Ray?"

"Please."

"Understood." In the low light, Fraser's smile was only hinted at visibly, but Ray could hear it in his voice. The fingers stroked more firmly, moving over his crotch, his stomach, his thighs. "Although this still strikes me as inappropriate." 

This time, when Ray pressed against Fraser's hand, the Mountie held it still, letting Ray rub the way his body wanted him to. "Just kiss me."

"Yes, Ray." This kiss was passionate, intense - Fraser asserting himself. It always made Ray melt when Fraser just took possession of his mouth like that. It was so unlike the everyday calm that Fraser presented to the world; it made him feel like the only one in the entire world that Fraser shared this secret side of himself with. 

"Stay there," Fraser instructed as he slid out of his seat. Ray could hardly believe what was happening as Fraser positioned himself between Ray's legs and began unfastening Ray's jeans. Heavy petting was one thing, but he never would have expected Fraser to initiate a blowjob in a public place. 

Not that he was going to argue. The moist warmth of Fraser's mouth enveloped the head of his cock, and Ray had to bit back a verbal reaction. His fingers clutched the armrests so hard he thought he might be leaving fingernail marks in the hard plastic. Fraser's mouth moved lower, then back up, his tongue swirling around Ray's erection as Fraser released it. 

"Oh, God, Fraser," Ray breathed, half-afraid he was screaming the words.

"Shh." Fraser licked up the underside of Ray's cock, the point of his tongue following the vein and stopping to press against the sensitive spot right under the head. Before Ray could even process the overwhelming sensation, Fraser had taken Ray fully into his mouth again and began bobbing up and down in earnest. 

The lights on the ceiling were starting to swim and flicker in Ray's gaze. He had to concentrate on his breathing, just to keep from gasping loudly with pleasure. Under this erotic assault, he couldn't last long.

"Fraser!" The subvocal cry came out as a whisper as the orgasm washed over Ray, leaving him spent and paralyzed with pleasure under the false night sky. "Fraser."

The Mountie carefully reassembled Ray's clothing and climbed back into his seat. Ray just lay there, twitching, as Fraser took a hold of his hand and squeezed it affectionately. "You know, Frase, this show is actually turning out to be much more interesting that I thought it would be."

"Planetarium shows can be very educational."

"Enlightening."

"Indeed." Fraser leaned over to brush one more light kiss across Ray's lips.

Ray leaned his head over against Fraser's shoulder. "You want me to-"

"When we get home. Right now, I want to watch the rest of the show."

Sated, happy, tranqued, Ray couldn't argue.


End file.
